Love you for eternity
by Shadowdapple of Thunderclan
Summary: What if Bella Swan was no longer in the picture and Edward Cullen had an identical twin? What if three girls who had no clue of each other but were blood-related met and became close friends? What if three girls could knit the Cullen clan and the Quileutes together? Maybe the girls can find out that although they are different, they are the same. Rated K for safety. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

Kai's P.O.V

* * *

It's so dark in the woods. I'm soaked through and through by the gushing rain and my bones feel like they're made of ice. Now I am free, but I fear for my life. Finally, I could escape from the dreadful place I once called home. No longer will I have to take the abuse and neglect from my mother and her boyfriends. Still, I have to keep moving.

Twigs and thickets slap me and thorns stab through to skin, but my feet never falter. Unable to run any longer, I stumble into a deserted park and sit on a bench. Hanging my head low, I finally fall apart. I must have fallen asleep some point in my broken state. As I wake, I notice a figure standing a few yards away. As he stepped into the light, it was like seeing for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2: Him

Kai's P.O.V

* * *

His eyes reminded me of sparkling sapphires and lips, the color of pale pink. Everything about him is gorgeous. _He's a total stranger,_ I told myself sharply. Pretty boy came strolling over and sat lazily next to me. In a voice like velvet, he murmured " Hi stranger, I'm Cato. Cato Leethorn. And You are?" My cheeks blushed rose red right then and I cursed myself silently for the blushing. He stood there waiting amused while I gazed at him in awe.

Finally, I managed to whisper, "It's Okay. My name is Kay. Friends call me Kai." "Well Kai, why is such a hot girl like you alone in the rain?" I gathered myself to tell him when he cut me off saying that there was no need to explain. Being a wonderful gentleman, he wrapped his coat around me and guided me to his car. I responded to him that I would explain everything. Cato turned to me and smiled. I lost myself in those blue depths. He raised one hand and brushed some wet strands of hair out of my face. "Come live with me. I'll take care of you." I smiled and blushed as I shyly turned away. I kept sneaking peeks of him through my chocolate brown hair. I keep wondering if this is a dream and at any moment mom is going to be spraying me awake with the water hose again.

He is too perfect. When I thought he wasn't paying me any attention, I breathed in his warm aroma. It was warm and comforting. Before long, we pulled into a twisted driveway. The house before us was big with flowers surrounding it. A collie was laying on the porch, and as we walked up the steps, he raised his head and wagged his tail. " Hey, Shep," Cato called fondly.


	3. Chapter 3: New Home

Kai's P.O.V

* * *

I followed him in and then stopped. His house was gorgeous!. Cato led me on a tour. I got to see his parents' room, his late sister's room, his study, the kitchen, well everything. It was amazing. " Kai, this place has gotten pretty lonely with just Shep and me here." He paused and took a breath. " Would you like to come live with us here?" Shep nudged me with his wet nose and I gazed into his eyes for a few heartbeats before replying. "Of course, Cato," I brought my green eyes to meet his bright blue. " I would love to."


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Attraction

Cato's P.O.V

* * *

I don't know what's wrong with me. I got up from my chair and paced. All I can think about is Kai. The way she talks. The way she walks and talks. She just draws me in.

Her smell is like a flowery perfume. It's like a drug. She is like my own personal brand of coke. Her bright jade green eyes beckon me into their twinkling depths. I've never felt like this before. If I was around my friend, Carlisle's enemies, then they would've said that I've imprinted. First off, I'm a warlock, not a werewolf. I must ask her out. Yes that is what I'll do.


	5. Chapter 5: BF and GF

Kai's P.O.V.

* * *

It has been almost a year since Cato and I met. Everything seems to have gone smoothly. Shep is as inseparable to me as he is to Cato himself. We have become such great friends. I wonder if I can one day meet his other friends? He says that although he trusts them with his life, they aren't exactly fond of strangers. I wonder what that means?

"Ki?" He calls up the stairs. "Can you come down for just a moment, please? I want to talk with you." I froze by the window barely noticing the sunlight dappling the trees in an almost heart-like pattern. "Be right down," I called barely masking my alarm. Things have been going great. Is something wrong? Will he ask me to leave? Get yourself together, I told myself calmly. Taking a few deep calm breaths to soothe my rattled nerves I turned to leave my room. I walked down the stairs, bracing myself for the heartbreak.

The sweet scent of rosebuds and lilacs greeted me. "Cato?' I called. "Where are you?" I crept uncertainty into the room. He looked up from his chair and I caught my breath. He didn't appear mad at all, but nervous and loving. Fudge, he is so hot like this. Hesitantly, I walked over and sat on the armrest next to him. He pulled me into his lap and cuddled me. "Ki, I know this is really strange and you may possibly be weirded out, but I love you. You make me feel whole and alive." Cato just kept pouring his heart out to me. I completely understood I loved him too. "So I wanted to ask you if-" I leaned forward till our heads were close. "Yes, Cato, I would love to go out with you." Electricity shot through my body and into the air between us. I wanted it and he did too. I sweetly tilted my head forward and kissed him. He started to kiss me back! It was becoming more magical every second. We were made for each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Intimate moments

Ki's P.O.V.

* * *

It has been 9 months since we started dating. We have become so much closer and each kiss was even more intense. Tonight, Cato and I are going out to eat. He told me to wear something nice. I wonder where we are going. Mmmm... Somewhere nice. A beach would be perfect. I could just hear the ocean waves in the distance and the warm breeze on my face. I glance over to look at the clock. The clock reads 4:55 P.M. Yikes! I'm running out of time. Hastily I jump into the shower. Afterward, I dress up in my blue, purple, and pink checkered sun dress with my favorite white shawl and matching flats. My curly hair is brushed and combed smooth. I slip a white headband on to hold my hair back.

Shep came bounding through my door and whined exclaimed excitedly. 'What is it, boy!" I said. He licked my hand and nudged me down the stairs. There Cato softly placed a blindfold around my eyes. He guided me to his car with Shep in tow. It took about an hour to get to the surprise spot. Once we there, he leads me out. I know this place. The sound of waves and the warm sand under my feet. Yes, this is the place I dreamed it would be. The beach.

"Take off the blindfold, Ki." I slipped it off and smiled at what I saw. A gorgeous Sunset and a checkered blanket with a picnic basket against the sand. We sat and enjoyed our meal. Shep encouraged us to play a rousing game of fetch with the frisbee, Cato brought. Three hours later, we found ourselves making out passionately. The moon shed out a soft glow over us. Once we finally broke apart, Cato lifted me bridal style and carried me to the car. I fell asleep and don't remember much else after arriving home. All I can remember is his hands holding me and warmth.


	7. Chapter 7: Birthdays and secrets

Cato P.O.V

* * *

Ki's birthday is today. I brought her a diamond ring. It is nestled in a satin blue box in my tux pocket right now. We'll be dining at the best restaurant in Forks. I do hope she likes it. I walk to the bathroom and call sShep in. he comes running in and leaps into the tub. He always loved baths. He can come into the restaurant since I explained to the manager that he was our only living family member left. He needs a bath anyway….

Ki's P.O.V

I feel so weird. I can't sleep. My eating habits are haywire. There is even a swelling in my stomach. I hope nothing is wrong. Carlisle and his family were invited to my birthday dinner that Cato is throwing tonight. Maybe he'll know. For now, though, I need to find something to wear…..

Cato's P.O.V.

'You are still coming right?" "Of course, Cato…." I tightened my hand on my phone at the uneasiness in my old friend's tones. 'Carlisle, you're not telling me something. Spit it out." "Oh, alright. Cato, Alice had one of her visions. This one was about Ki. Alice saw her holding an infant." I felt as if the air was sucked right out from under me. "Carlisle, what would that mean?" "I don't know. I'll see if Edward can find out during dinner." "Ok. See you then."

I snapped my phone shut and smoothed out my new tux one more time. Shep barked once from my lap and whipped his tail back and forth against the back of the chair. As I looked up, I became breathless. Ki looked so beautiful. Her dress was as if she wore an ice blue waterfall. She glanced up at me and her face mirrored my own. Shep wagged his tail and ran to nuzzle her bare legs. "You ready to go?" "Of course," she said with a soft smile.

Ki's P.O.V.

Cato looks very dashing in his suit. The restaurant he chose, is so beautiful. Oh! Here are Carlisle and his family now. My, don't they look fabulous? Carlisle and Esme wearing emerald green, Rosalie and Emmett in Black, Alice and Jasper in gold, and finally Edward in a dashing red suit. He produced a red scarf and tied it around Shep's neck, so they could match. I nudged Alice. "Hey Alli, Where's Matt?" Her liquid gold eyes sparkled as she said, "Cato asked him to go get something special that he apparently forgot." "Oh." "Yeah." she softly laughed.

Cato's P.O.V.

Surely Matt can't be late. It doesn't take long to pick up a ring, which I already ordered. At least Ki seems to be having fun. Edward is inclining his head towards the door with his trademark lopsided smirk. We all look and there is our loving Matt. He leaned over Ki and after a kiss on the head, stole one of her shrimp. We all laughed as she swatted him playfully.

I'll never understand how he does it. As he was sitting down, he ordered what he wanted and slipped the ring in my shirt pocket. Dinner speed by quickly after that. Once dessert rolled around, I decided to make my move. Good thing I've been rehearsing it in the shower.

Ki's P.O.V.

OMG! He's really going to do it. Alice and Rosalie gave little shrieks of excitement and Esme laid her head on Carlisle's shoulder. The whole restaurant grew quiet as Cato said, " Ki, I love you. I'll always love you. Will you be my bride?" Alice whispered in my ear. "You know that you love him just as much." I nodded in agreement to her and when Cato started looking nervous, I leaned over and said, "YES, Yes, Yes, yes!" Everybody in the room exploded with clapping and as Cato started to put the ring on my finger, Edward, Matt, Emmett, and Jasper sang "Go on and kiss the girl" from the Little Mermaid. I haven't decided to tell Cato that I'm pregnant. According to Alice, he'll find out soon enough because I'm starting to show. It's a good thing I have such amazing friends. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme are taking over my whole wedding. All I have to do is be their dress up doll. Oh, Fun!


	8. Chapter 8: Mixed Feelings

Ki's P.O.V.

* * *

It's been almost 3 months since Pokey and UI got engaged. Hopefully, Cato will never find out what his nickname is. Anyway, my stomach has grown a lot. I haven't told Cato that I am 6 months pregnant. Alice already let Carlisle know. As a cover up for my check-ups, and Rosalie always say shopping and wedding planning. Good thing that Alice is buying me bigger clothes. I want this baby and already I am wound around his/her unborn fingers. Will Cato want this baby?

"Honk! Honk!" Crap! I need to hurry. "Ki, hang on for a sec." Cato . "I know." He softly placed one hand on my very pregnant belly. He smiled and when the baby began to kick, he leaned over and placed his lips on my stomach. "How did you find out?" "Your appetite increased, your clothing is getting bigger and bigger, Alice had a vision, and Edward read your mind afterward at your birthday dinner and told me." I placed my hands protectively on my belly. "Are you mad?" 'how can I be mad at the most wonderful woman I've ever met and the baby who will be as beautiful as you.' He kissed my face and then my stomach before letting me go with my girls.

Cato's P.O.V.

Hmmm. I'm gonna be a father. I looked around the house for a box of baby things. Once I found them, Shep whined and he licked Katie's old pink stuffed bunny. My mood plummeted to fear as I remember Katie. She was born sickly and at the age of 7, she caught a severe sickness. My whole family is full of witches and warlocks. No one could help her. That is where I met Carlisle. Of course, he was already an adult, but he became my friend from that point on as he tried to help save her. It took her so quickly. Now, I fear for this new baby. Am I ready? What will it do to Ki? Will the baby die like Katie?

I need to call Carlisle. I reached over the box and picked up my phone. Pick up Carlisle. "Hello." "Carlisle, we need to talk." "Okay shoot." "Ki. Baby. Anything wrong?"" He sighed over the phone before answering. "The baby looks healthy, but Ki's body may not make it through the last trimester. Now there are two options. I can Change her before the baby is born, or we let her finish the last trimester naturally." 'Wait, when you say change, you mean turning her into a vampire?" I pushed the box off of my lap and sat criss-cross on the floor. "Yes." "I'm not sure. No offense, but I like her as a human." "None was taken, but you need to talk about this with Kai." "Ok. I'll do that when she gets home." "Choose wisely." "Kay." I closed my phone and pulled the box back to my lap. Change Kai or let her die? That is a tough decision to make, Carlisle, and you know it.


	9. Chapter 9: Telling Kai

Cato's P.O.V.

* * *

I waited quietly on the couch. The sound of tires crunching on gravel and doors shutting announced Kai's return. All three girls came in giggling. Once they saw me, they came over. After sitting down, Alice froze. "What is it?" Rosalie asked. "What do see?" Kai asked.

"I see a young woman." I hastily grabbed paper, pencils, and crayons. "She's running in the woods. The girl has long wavy dark hair with a pink streak and blue eyes." Once she finished the picture, it was like the air was sucked out of the room. The woman in the picture resembles me and Kai. Rosalie squeezed Kai's hand and said "Carlisle told us about the conservation you two had. She turned her golden eyes on Kai. "Oh, Kai, what are we going to do?" "Well," I spoke up uncertainly, "Carlisle did say that we could change Kai before the baby is born or we let her go ahead and g through the last trimester naturally."

Kai said softly, "Change me." We all looked at her. Before any of us could protest, "I want to live to see her and she'll have a better chance." I touched her face gently before texting Carlisle; She wants to be changed. His response was, We'll do it a month before she's due. Alice got up and marked it on the calendar.


	10. Chapter 10: Getting ready for baby

Kai's P.O.V.

Once I gave the boys the task of creating a nursery, it was much easier. Us girls no longer have them in the way. Cato was all over me making sure I didn't push myself too hard. Honestly, I'm pregnant, not fragile. Esme, since she is the "adult" went to the town. She went out to register Cato, the baby , and I into the baby department and at Carlisle's hospital. She wanted to make sure we could get the things we need and since we were listed as Carlisle's family, any trips to the hospital will be cheap.

Alice and Rosalie are going nuts with the clothing. Alice got coverall, bibs, booties, tutus, pajamas, and onesies. Rosalie bought dresses, shirts, shorts, and pants. My baby is definitely going to be well clothed. As I was folding some of the baby clothing that Cato got from the attic, Matt came rushing in. "What color do you want the walls and floor to be?" I pursed my lips for a moment before thinking of the perfect color combo. "Pink and Orchid.' He jotted that down on a piece of paper. I don't know why, he is a vampire and they are supposed to know these things. "Ok. Pink walls and orchid carpet?" I nodded, "Yes." Rosalie threw a diaper at him as he ran past. "Kai?" A cold hand touched my shoulder tenderly. It was Esme. I looked up and she was holding a catalogue. "We need to look at furniture and toys for the baby.' Alice and Rosalie literally dropped what they were doing and rushed over to help.

In the end, we chose a white crib with pink roses, a matching dresser, matching changing table, matching shelves, and a box of letters in light blue. Rosalie picked a beautiful antique rocking chair to place in the corner. She never could have kids and wanted one when she was a human. My baby is going to be spending some time with her Auntie Rosalie. Alice chose a cute toy box and several bundles of a variety of stuffed animals. I picked the bedding for the crib to be pink with roses. Edward "works" where we ordered them from. So he was able to pick them up early. For now, the stuff is sitting in Katie's room.I think she'll be glad to know that her brother is moving on with with life.

Finally the room is done. "Thank you!" Tears of joy are just pouring down my face. I gave the boys a big hug and Cato got a small kiss. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme all got themselves a hug too. They probably would've been blushing if they weren't vampires. Cato was blushing before he excused himself with the excuse of more diapers, food, wipes, formula, and bottles. After he was done putting the stuff away, we girls made the boys put the stuff in the nursery. Alice and Rosalie stepped out to buy more clothes for the baby while Esme and I went to get some more nursery items. "Kai, before you leave," Cato drew me aside and lifted my hair. 'Here is a gift I picked out.' I felt something cold and heavy rest in the hollow of my throat. "It is a locket pendant. When our daughter is born, you the baby, and I will take a picture and put it in there." I turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you, Cato. It's lovely." I kissed him softly on the lips and left for my shopping trip.


	11. Chapter 11: The Change

Cato's P.O.V.

Kai is 8 months along now. She is looking worn out, but at the same time, she won't complain to keep me from worrying. 'Hon, are you still sure you want this?" "Of course, Cato." She looked at me and placed my hand on her belly. I could feel my daughter moving around in there. She seems to want this too. I sighed softly in resignation before helping Kai into the car. Shep lept into the back seat and nuzzled our heads before sticking his out the window. Alice and Rosalie greeted us at the door. 'Kai, Carlisle is waiting for you." Alice said. The whole family gathered up and touched Kai's face softly. Rosalie and Alice were the first to say their goodbyes. "Edward, where are you going?" 'We need to hunt." he replied. I just now noticed how dark everyone's eyes were. Esme left last, with a small kiss on the cheek for Kai, a rub on the stomach for the baby, and a hug for me.

Carlile was down the stairs in a flash. He nodded for me to follow as he swept Ki up and went back up the stairs. A small knot of fear uncoiled its ugly head, and reared toward my heart. Kai will be okay. My daughter will be okay. No matter how many times I told myself that, the fear of the worst would not go away. "Cato." I looked up into Carlisle's eyes. "Kai?" Just the small nod of his head had me on my feet. "Cato, I've already started the change." He paused long enough for it to register in my mind. "You need to be the one to inject the venom straight to Kai's heart." "Will it hurt?" I felt so stupid as the question slipped form my mouth. 'I've given her morphine. The venom that you will inject her with is a mixture of everyone's. They all wanted to give Kai a part of themselves. "

I walked over to Kai. Her green eyes met mine and as I leaned over, she kissed me. I raised the needle above her heart. She gasped softly as I gently eased the venom into her bloodstream. I started to panic as her green eyes slid closed. Carlisle leaned over to check on my baby girl. He nodded approvingly. "Will they be alright?" I whispered. "Yes, in three days she'll awaken. For now you need to tell her what you are." "Do I have to?" I whined. I gazed into Carlisle's stern eyes. I broke eye contact and said "Alright. I'll do it." I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Kai into my lap. "Kai, my love, I have a secret to tell you." I kissed her head before continuing. 'I am a warlock, and our baby is part warlock." Her lips started to move. Quickly, I leaned over to catch what she was saying. "I already knew, you goof. I love you too." As soon as that last part came out, she succumbed. Now all I have to do is wait.


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome Little Jewel

**Hey everyone, Sorry if y'all were having trouble reading this chapter! I feel so terrible now! I just now saw that it was all messed up. Hopefully you can forgive me!**

 **~Shadowdapple~**

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.  
It's weird not being human. I remember the Change and now I am a vampire. I feel her squirming within me. She seems to be saying, "Let me out! I'm ready!" A warm wetness brushes my leg. "Shep!" I cried as I jumped up. He woofs and gives me his doggy grin. "I figured he would find you eventually." I smiled before turning around to see who had spoken. I knew that voice so well. Cato walks over and patted Shep before handing him a dog bone. I pressed my lips to his and w walked down stairs to watch some t.v.

Cato's P.O.V.  
She is definitely 9 months along now. Her new body, however, seems to help support her and the baby. I especially like the new way her skin sparkles in the sunlight. "Cato, can you bring me a glass of lemonade please?" "Of course, hon." I left to bring us both a good drink. She has been having some weird cravings lately. Carlisle said that she'll now be wanting blood as well as human food because her womb remained human. It turns out our baby is part warlock, human, and vampire.

Kai's P.O.V.  
Oooo! Another cramp. I have been having those all day. I don't want Cato to worry, so I haven't told him. As soon as I stood up, my water broke. Cato was just coming out with the glasses when it happened. "Cato," I murmured as I took a step towards him. For whatever reason, my new vampire body failed me as I lost my balance and fell. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I heard him yell my name as he threw the glasses and raced to catch me. Shep raced out to the House, howling. No doubt to get Carlisle. Cato caught me and he held me in his lap, begging me to stay with him. In my head I was screaming, Cato! I'm not going anywhere! Our baby is SUFFOCATING! Do something! I saw Carlisle run in with Emmet. Shep was in tow and he crawled up to me on his belly to lick my face with a soft whine. Soon I winked out like a candle losing its flame.

I woke up to Alice, Esme, and Rosalie tending to me. "Rose," I croaked "What happened?" "You fell and you are in labor right now." Alice smoothed a strand of hair back from my forehead as I stared dumbfounded at Rosalie. Esme squeezed my hand and said that it'll hurt but it's all worth it in the end. Someone walked in the room. My eyes flitted over to see Carlisle sit in front of me. That's when the pain hit. It hurt like someone was burning me alive. "Kai, push in 3," Alice called. "1,2,3, Push!" my body pushed as hard as it could. Every time Alice said push, I pushed. Hard. Then my baby as here. Rosalie snatched her up and commenced to clean her. Esme gently took her and put a pink sleeper n her and Alice cuddled her in a blanket. "Why isn't she breathing?" Cato asked panickily. I didn't realize he was here the whole time. Carlisle swiftly cleared her lungs and mouth. She let out a shrill cry. Just like a kitten's mew. My heart swelled at that noise. Rose came over and shooed Cato out. Before he could protest, Carlisle told him that I have to be cleaned, changed, and the baby wants her first meal. The second the door clicked shut, Alice and Rosalie helped clean the sweat and blood off. My hair was brushed smooth and Esme helped me into a new shirt and shorts. Esme also was the one who taught me how to breastfeed my daughter. Apparently she had a son at one point before Carlisle found her, but he died in infancy. My baby smacked her lips greedily as she sucked from my bosom. I guess since my womb stayed human, IT was also able to produce breast milk even though my breasts are definitely vampiric.

I bounced my new baby in my arms after everything was done and she was settled in a milk-induced slumber. I just marveled at how perfect she was. "Ki, what should we name her?" I looked over at Cato. "I have three choices, Cato." He nodded expectantly. "Jewel, Amethyst, and Pearl." "Ki, I think Jewel would be the perfect name because there is no jewel that could match her. She is as perfect as all of them." I smiled as he praised my baby. So, Jewel, it is then. I whispered in Jewel's ear, "Welcome, my baby, I love you."


	13. Chapter 13: Leaving

Cato's P.O.V.

I leaned over and tickled Jewel's baby foot. She squirmed and smiled a little. She is 3 months old and her eyes should be starting to change colors soon. For now, they are blue. I've enjoyed being with Kai and meeting Jewel. She is truly precious. I can't help, but think about the amount of her power. I love her, but I'm worried.

Kai's P.O.V,

The past few weeks, Cato has been acting weird. He seems so distracted. He actually forgot that Jewel was born April 28. Whatever it is, i hope he is normal soon. Jewel is starting to know something's up even if she only knows when daddy's not happy.

Jewel's P.O.V.

Soft colors flash past my blurry eyes. I see mommy, daddy, Aunt Alice, Auntie Rosalie, Uncle Emme, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Edward, Uncle Matt, Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandma Esme. I feel so loved ad happy. I especially like to be held and sang to. Auntie Rosalie and Aunt Alice have really pretty singing voices. There is something wrong. Daddy doesn't seem like himself. He doesn't really play with me or hold me.

Cato's P.O.V.

As I paced my office, I decided to leave. I don't think that I am ready to be a father. Jewel will be even more powerful than me one day. I'll leave a note on Kai's night stand. Once she wakes up. I'll be gone.


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbye Cato, Bye my baby

**Merry Late Christmas to everyone!**

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.  
Warm sunshine woke me to a new day. I rolled over and gropped the sheets for Cato. He isn't there.I sat up quickly and looked around. He may be checking on Jewel. The thought of my baby warmed my heart as I slipped the covers off of my body. I slipped on my slippers and hugged my robe tighter around me as I walked down the hallway to the nursery. I didn't think to look for a note at the time. No Cato, only a peacefully sleeping baby. I turned around and walked back to Cato's and mine room. As I walked back to my room, I saw a note sitting on my nightstand. It read:  
"Dear Kai, I love you deeply. So deep that I can't express it into words. I don't think that I am ready to be a father. I love Jewel, I really do. I just am not ready. Please don't come looking for me."  
ᔕCatoᔕ

Oh, Cato, why did you have to do this to us? You were a terrific father. My world is falling apart. I can't raise Jewel by myself. I need to give her to a loving family who'll take care of her. But who? Carlisle would be the obvious choice of course. I can't send her to my family. I WILL NOT let her grow up in that disgusting house. Cato doesn't exactly know where his folks are either. So the Cullens it is then. When my choice was made, I started packing. Jewel needs some clothes. I got a box ready and cushioned it with pillows and blankets. Quickly I fed her and snuggled her in. On a note, I hastily scribbled a few lines;  
"Please take care of my precious daughter. Her name is Jewel. Her father left and I am unable to take care for her. She is part Warlock, human, and vampire. Jewel will be able to have human food and blood."-Curse my tears, now the ink is smearing.- "Please give her a good home and love her."  
-Her mama

After that, I loaded Jewel up and got in the car. Shep followed suit. I wonder why he didn't go with Cato. Once we got there, I sat the box on the porch. "I love you, Jewel. I'll always love you." I rang the bell and quickly got in the car and drove off. Goodbye my baby. I left to start a new life.


	15. Chapter 15: Bye Bye Mama

Jewel P.O.V.

Mommy is upset. Daddy isn't here either. I see a shape and feel my mama snuggle me in. Full fed, I lazily latch my chubby fingers in Sep's fur and drowse. She lays something at my feet and starts to turn away. "Mama! Mama! Don't Leave ME!" I cried, knowing that she can't understand the words. She leaned over and said something. I gurgled happily as she cupped my face. After a kiss, she rang the bell and fled. Sep left with her. I whimpered as I saw my mama leave me

As she drowve off, I had a vision. I saw a loving family, a charming boy, and three sisters. Somehow, I knew that this was to be my life from now on. That doesn't mean I have to actually like it though. I reached out one hand toward my mama. I let out one heartbroken cry. I've never felt so alone. I never saw her again.

Esme's P.O.V.

I heard wailing and rushed to the sound. A unfamiliar and yet familiar scent washed over me. Human, vampire, and witch. My throat burned faintly at the scent of her exoctic blood. Everyone else was out hunting and Carlisle was called into work. I was originally doing a few sketches in my sketch pad. So I opened the door and saw the tiny baby lying in a box on my doorstep. I took her in quickly and found a fresh diaper from when Cato and Kai were visiting with their daughter, Jewel. As I was cleaning her up and putting the clean diaper on, a small piece of ink-splotched paper fell to the floor. I lifted it up and read the note inside. Poor baby. I lifted Jewel up and bounced her. I think I know who her parents are.

She sure is fussy. I guess when your family just ups and abandons you, you aren't going to be happy. Carlisle needs to hurry home soon. I need help. I haven't taken care of a baby in so long. Just as I was fixing to call his cell, he came in form work. One glance at me and Jewel, he ran over, dropping his bag in the process. "Carlisle, I need some help?" He nodded and took Jewel from me. Patting her back soothingly, he asked me who, what, where, and how, she came to be here. I told him all I knew and showed him the paper. "I know whose baby this is. Cato and Kai must have left her." Carlisle sighed rubbing his forehead. "Oh, Carlisle, what if they couldn't take care of her properly!" Carlisle grabbed my hand. "That is most likely what happened." I looked up at his perfect face. The face of my mate. The one who I couldn't give children too. "I want her, Carlisle." "Ok, Esme, we can have her." So we adopted Jewel Leethorn as a Cullen.


	16. Chapter 16: Twins, Diamond and Bellae

Kai's P.O.V.  
It has been 4 years since I left Jewel and Cato left me. Funny how it worked out. Now I'm pregnant again. This time with Feng's and Zack's babies. They are twin girls. One is werewolf/vampire. She gets the werewolf from Feng. I can tell when she shifts into a wolf embryo. Her four paws push harder when she changes. It'll be kinda scarey because one is a werewolf and the other one is a vampire. Cato asked me not to look for him. Oh, well. I'm looking anyway. Shep passed away not to long ago. He got cancer. Apparently my dog was pretty old.

4 months later…..

The pain seems to be easier to bear so far. Until The wolf twin changes. Then it probably won't be so painless. Feng was with me, when I went into labor. Zack was notified, but since he was a vampire, he can't go come with. It has to do with where we are going. He drove me back to Forks. The same town Jewel was born in. He took me to the Indian Reserve to have the Elders help me.  
Within 8 hours it was all over. I had two beautiful girls. One looked exactly like Feng and the other like Zack. The chiefs told me to be careful with the wolf one because they are too young to control themselves unless they have a pack to teach them.  
I couldn't wait to show Zack when we drove off the reserve. He named our daughter Bellae because she was beautifly. Feng and I was discussing naming our wolf daughter after a jewel or giving her a chinese name. We decided on Diamond. I got a charm anklet and put my two new daughters' pictures in them.


	17. Chapter 17: Diamond Lan Chen

Diamond's P.O.V.  
My full name is Diamond Lan Chen. My middle name means orchid. I'm part Chinese. I also have a wolf on the inside of me. She is fluffy white like snow with ice blue eyes. I have a twin who doesn't have a wolf and she isn't part Chinese. We are best friends. Her full name is Bellae Hope Reedy.  
I always know where my sister is. We are connected. Our vampire genes give us powers. I can see visions of the future and despite the fact my sister and I always know where the other is, I can read minds, and shapeshift into a wolf. Bellae can control the elements and has a knack for sensing things that most vampires probably wouldn't. She can tell whether you are lying and she can sense your mood.  
We look like total opposites. Her skin is pale as milk with blonde hair and blue/goldish eyes. I have almond colored skin with moist golden brown eyes with red flecks and black hair. However, people consider us to be miracles. They love to admire us.  
Today is our 2nd birthday. Daddy brought me a present. I got a pink stuffed wolf, while Bellae's daddy brought her a new baby doll. Bellae and I were showing off our new presents from our daddies when I noticed that Mommy was looking a little sad. "Mommy, why are you sad?" She looked over and smiled softly. I climbed up into her lap and buried my face into her curly chocolate brown hair. "Nothing, my Diamond. Mommy's just remembering something." I kissed her cheek as she sat me back down.  
Tottering over to play a game outside with Bullae and some of our neighbors, I felt the urge to Change. Belle felt the tremors through the air. She ran over and said, "Don't do it. Try to hold it in." She tried to help me stay in control. It didn't work. I started to shake. "Bells, back away." She nodded and backed away. The harsh pain from shifting faded away into sweet bliss. Everyone was admiring my vibrant white fur. They were scared too. I don't think they have every seen a werewolf before. They left quickly after that. Daddy shifted into his wolf and sauntered over. I looked up at his timber and white form and crouched down. "You shouldn't have done that. That was a big no-no." His voice reverberated in my head. I whimpered in shame at what I done.  
Mommy came over and shooed me and Bellae inside. Bellae filled me in. We found out that while in Wolf, I can't understand a lot of verbal talk unless it is commands. Mommy is telling daddy that I'll have to live at Mr. Black's house. There will be a pack there for me to be around. I'll learn to control my shift. Daddy nodded sadly. My twin and I looked at each other in despair. I don't want to leave her.


	18. Chapter 18: Bellae Hope Reedy

Bella's P.O.V.

I know that Diamond didn't shift on purpose. It must be hard when you have a wolf on the inside of you. It was only an accident. She was doing so good at holding Snowy in. My Dada came to talk to Mommy and Diamond's daddy. They are going to separate us. I latched myself on Diamond's snow white fur. I don't ever want to leave Diamond. I am going to live with Dada's friends in a place called Utah. Diamond is going to live in a town called Forks with Mr. Feng's friend, Mr. Black. We huddled like that for a while. Diamond wrapped her body around mine and I wrapped my fingers tighter in her fur and buried my face in her neck. Mr. Feng came in sometime later to and helped Diamond pack. She burrowed under my bed and placed one of my favorite toys in her suitcase. I could feel her voice in my head. "To remeber me of you." The toy she is taking with her was a doll.

Once they went downstairs, Dada came and helped me pack. I grabbed the only toy that Diamond would want me to have. It was a stuffed rabbit. The rabbit was fluffy grey. When I went downstairs, our parents took a picture of us together.


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbyes

Diamond's P.O.V.

Mommy had us loaded in the car. Daddy ordered that I shift back to human form. Of course, I have a vampire/human form. I shifted back and Daddy put a white, frilly dress on me. I held my sister's hand and she buried her face in my hair. Mr. Zack called a friend of his and Daddy called a friend of his. As the car ride went on, despair filled me. The car rolled to a stop. Bellae and I shared a glance and grabbed on to each other. We had a plan. She would unbuckle herself and I would unbuckle myself and we would run for it.

A young woman came out of the white house and spoke to Mommy and Mr. Zack. She glanced through the window at Bellae, I sniffed the air and pick up human. Bella's a vampire. Mr. Zack has been known to let us drink human blood trime from time when we were out and about. Mr. Zack reached in and started to unhook Bellae's car seat. She grabbed on tight and I unbuckled myself. With her half carrying me, I got out. Everyone swooped towards me. Bellae unbuckled herself and in my mid leap, latched on my back. I shifted quickly and started to run.

During my runs of the house, I spotted a little girl my age peeking out the window. That lapse of attention gave Mr. Zack time to pluck Bellae. She screamed and reached for me. I lunged towards her only to find that Momny had me. She stuck me in the car while I was howling my head off. Bellae was dragged back towards the house. I pressed my paws against the window and scribbled furiously. Bells broke away and ran alongside the car as we drove off. I pressed my wolfish nose against the back window. Bellae just kept getting smaller and smaller. The heartbreak inside ripped its way through me and out. My anguished howl, the only sound left of the living nightmare I'm in.


	20. Chapter 20: Bellae Hope Belikov

**If anyone knows Russian, I would like y'all to let me know if I messed up any translations and message me the correct translation of it, please? ;)**

* * *

Bellae's P.O.V.

White hot pain and a tortured howl startled me awake. My twin at birth parents are all but a distant memory now. I'm officially 8 years old as of today and always remember a white wolf on my birthday. I keep feeling the urge to find something. Like I lost someone or something important. My adopted family are the Belikovs. Dimitri and Rosemarie Belikov are my parents. I dimly remember my birth father addressing them as Rose and Dimka. Vasilissa is my sister. We call her Lissa. They are all from Russia. It makes me feel out of place with my blonde looks and blue eyes. They all have dark hair and dark eyes.

I looked over to my rocking chair and see my party dress Mamulya put out for me. I slide out of bed and tucked in my sheet. Vasilissa taught me how. She is 10. "Knock? Tap, Tap, Tap." "Come in, Lissa." She opened the door and her head popped in. "Bells, you need to hurry!" "mamulya wants to take a picture." "Okay." Once the door was shut, I quickly put on a pair of white sandals. My hair was jerked smooth and I slapped it up in a cascading bun. "Bellae!" I heard my Dad's commanding call. "Coming, Da!" I walked down the stairs and into the living room. "S Dnem rozhdeniya, Belle!" Happy Birthday, Bellae! Everyone called. My entire family is here. "Spasibo move sem have!" Thank you, my family! I called back.  
That night, I was looking at a photo of me as a toddler and a small white wolf. That is when memory came back to me. I was an adopted vampire separated from my half vampire, half werewolf twin sister. That is who the white wolf is. In my head I started humming a song to the tune of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

"Sverke, Sverke, malen'kiy brilliant"  
Kak ya za dayus' voprosom, gde vy Nakhodites'  
Verkh nad mirom stol' vysoko  
Kak zvezda v nebe'  
Sverke, Sverke malen'kiy brilliant  
"Kakya zadayus' vaprosom, gbe by nakhodites'"

"Twinkle Twinkle little diamond"  
How I wonder where you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a star in the sky  
Twinkle Twinkle little diamond  
"How I wonder where you are"  
One day I'll find you again, Diamond.


	21. Chapter 21: Diamond Lan Black

Diamond's P.O.V.

My howl still echoes in the car. Forlornly I stared out the window where Bellae was left standing in the dust. Mommy reached back from her seat and patted my head. We pulled up at a grey house where a man was sitting in a wheelchair on the porch. His slightly weathered face smiled slightly. "Hey, Billy!" Daddy called out the window. Mr. Billy waved and wheeled over to the driver's side. "Where's the little tike, you have been telling me about?" Daddy gestured to the back. I glanced briefly over at him and turned back to the window with a sigh. I didn't notice that they took me out of the car until they set me down. "Stay, Diamond. This is your home now." Those words crushed me from the inside. Mommy leaned over and kissed me between the ears. "Be careful, Billy. She doesn't have control of her shift yet." He smiled knowingly. "I know. Don't forget, I have 3 kids myself." At that I glanced toward the door and saw three kids peeking out the door. The two oldest girls, I guess were ages 10 and 7. The youngest was a boy of three years old. My parents drove off quickly after that. I turned my ice blue gaze on Billy. He leaned over and looked me in the eye, "Diamond, I'm your father now." i inched over to him. "I promise you, that I'll never let anything hurt you again." As he said those words, a sense of peace and security washed over me. He gathered me up in his arms and nuzzled my head before blowing in my face. He motioned his children closer. The oldest girl called the whole tribe together.

Once they gathered, Billy did a ceremony. "I bring before you this girl. Her parents have given her up because she shifted at her birthday party. I wish to take her as my daughter." I shifted back into my normal form and one of the girls there handed me a dress to wear. I quickly dressed . "Billy! She is a vampire!" My eyes must have given me away. Most people wouldn't have known. I shrank back from the accusing and disgusting glares. "She is a hybrid. Half vampire, and half werewolf." Billy's son came over and implanted his feet firmly in front of me. "Back off." He snarled. A couple of other kids our age came over and formed a barrier between the adults and me. The crowd chuckled and one elder came out. "Billy has asked the tribe to make the orphaned child in and several children of our own is already attached." The crowd murmured in silent agreement. As one, they moved forward. In one voice they said, "You are now our sister, daughter, friend, and one of the tribe." I was now a part of them. My new dad placed his and on my head and said "Diamond, you are now a Black and a member of the Quileute Tribe." Just for a moment, I felt the change from abandoned orphan to being a part of a new family.


	22. Chapter 22: School on the Reservation

Jewel's P.O.V.

Eleven Years later….

Shaking and thumping woke me up Monday morning. Great. "Jewel, get up!" "It's time for school." I opened my eyes a little to see 3 of my brothers. Hmm. I know what I'm going to do. The know what happens when I'm woken up in this manner. I narrowed my vibrant blue towards them. I could feel my power bubbling up. I relished the feel of it in my palms before I thrust a blast of the wind towards them. I smirked as they flew to the opposite wall. The loud thump sent Carlisle coming in at inhuman speed. 'What's going on?" The boys looked sheepishly toward their feet. "Well,?" He looked from the boys to me and back. I smirked even bigger as the boys tried blushing. I turned my gaze towards Dad and said, "Emmett, Jasper, and Edward decided to be my new alarm clock." He shook his head exasperatedly. "Okay, but that doesn't tell me why they are on the wall?" I blushed slightly much to their amusement. "I used my air power to make them fly." Dad looked at us all again. "Okay, as no one is hurt then. And Jewel, please be careful when using your powers-" I finished his sentence. "In the house. I know, Dad." He nodded briefly. Turning to the boys, "Okay boys, you can leave and let Jewel get dressed now." With a kiss on my forehead, Dad left the room. "Thanks." After my shower, Alice jumped in my room with her perky little self and slid me my car keys. "Thanks, Als," With a wink, she whooshed out of the room. I quickly finished getting ready and went downstairs to eat.

As I was heading downstairs, a big form blocked my path. "Emmet!" He chuckled darkly as I tried to force my way past. 'Move! I don't want to be late!" He smirked and replied back in an evil voice, "I'll get you my pretty, and your little school too." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "Wizard of Oz, really?" He rolled his eyes and moved out of my way. I walked into the kitchen and got my bowl of Krave cereal and a glass of milk. I set that down and began to sit in my chair. Oomph! My butt hit the floor as my chair was pulled from under me. Hysterical laughing broke the silence. Of course, it was the three stooges as I like to call them. Another set of laughter brought my head snapping around at semi-vampire speed. Carlisle! Matt came in and as the good big brother he is, helped me back up. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme followed him and Esme scolded the boys softly in her own motherly way. Alice brought my chair back and Rose, being the fighter she is, threw some stilettos at them. "Just you wait!" I snapped. "I'll get you back!" Esme walked over and smoothed a strand of pink loose hair back from my head. "Calm down, Jewel." she soothed. Then a bit more urgently handed me my school stuff. I glanced at my watch. Yikes! I'm going to be late! I glared at my brothers except for Matt while giving my sisters a hug. Matt got a smile from me. Carlisle patted my shoulder and Esme kissed my cheek. I smiled at them both and started to run towards my car.


	23. Chapter 23: New Student

Diamond's P.O.V.

"Diamond! Hurry up! I have to pee!" I was just finishing putting on my makeup when my annoying slightly older brother started to bang on our one bathroom door. "I'm coming, Jacob!" I slipped out of the bathroom and allowed him to dart in. Darting into the kitchen, I sidestepped my father, Billy, who was in a wheelchair. "Sorry, Dad! I have to show the new student around at school today, so I need to hurry." His old eyes snapped black coal as he heard the mention of the new student. "Be careful, Diamond." I nodded and finished my breakfast of animal blood and bacon. "I'll be at Chief Swan's house this afternoon." I nearly choked on the last swallow of my rabbit blood.

"Dad, you will be careful, won't you?" His withered hand patted my reassuringly as he kissed my head. "Always am." Jacob hopped in the kitchen, wrinkled his nose slightly at the sight of my cup of blood and grabbed a mouthful of bacon. As we were heading out the door, I heard my dad say, "Have a good day, you two. Make mom proud of y'all today." I felt sad about the mention of my adopted mom. She died about two years after I was adopted. Everyone blamed it on me, but she died in a wreck when I was at a friend's house. I turned and waved before walking down the road after my long-legged brother.

I was walking to school when I heard Nadeen and Sara. "Diamond wait!" Jacob snorted and ran ahead. Smiling, I turned and waited. Nadeen flusteredly announced, "You have to show the new kid around. Are you fed?" I nodded softly and tilted my head up so they could both see the gold flecks in my eyes. I still have red flecks from when I was drinking human, but it is mostly gold and brown now. Sara just shook her head and commented, "Then we better get to school." I have the two best friends ever. They may not be Indian, but they moved to the reserve after their moms married on of us. They know what I am and have actually offered to let me feed off of them when I need to at school. We've been friends since I was adopted. Dad calls us the triplets because we are inseparable. Feeling content, I headed to the office as they went to find a couple of our other friends. "Hey, Diamond here is the new girl's schedule." "Thanks, Principal Knight." I sat down behind the security desk to wait. Vrrrrrr! My phone vibrated a few times in my purse. I wonder who it is. Rebecca texted me and so did Rachel. Rebecca said, "Tell Jacob to pick up his motorcycle parts, please." "Ok," I replied back. Rachel just said that she misses me. I texted back that I missed her too. As I put my phone away, the new girl came in. A stench wafted up from her. It was familiar because she stunk of vampire. Except, there was a spice to it. It was a different scent, though. I know she is part vampire for a fact. The secretary handed her the schedule and told her that I'll be her guide today. As we walked out, Nadeen and Sara fell in behind me. This should be interesting.


	24. Chapter 24: Office Aid

Jewel's P.O.V.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I noted that a lot of humans went here tool My lips curled slightly as a stench entered my nostrils. It was werewolf. Great. I don't ever want to fall in love with a wolf. Nor do I ever want to meet one. Not only will Carlisle rip me limb from limb if I date a wolf, but the Volturi will be on my tail too. Well, here I go entering my first day of high school in the human world. I walked into the office and the soft whispering clang of wind chimes announced my arrival. The secretary looked up and tapped a young Chinese girl next to her. She looked up and finished putting her phone away. "You must be Jewel Cullen." I nodded with a murmured "Yes, mam." The other girl tensed and looked up at me. Her strange eyes glinted almost predatory and I swore I saw a wolf snarling in the depths. "Well, here is your schedule and Diamond will be your guide for the day." The other girl nodded and beckoned for me to follow with a forced smile.

As the door shut, I noticed two other girls fall in on either side of Diamond. Diamond seemed to relax with their presence. A cautionary sip of air told me that Diamond is werewolf with a sweet hint and her comrades were both human. "I'm Diamond Black, Jewel. This is Sara Underwood and Nadeen Wakabayashi." The two girls nodded in greeting.

Who knew that this school was so big. My guide already introduced herself naturally at the beginning. However, there was something, disturbingly familiar about her. I think it is her hair. It tends to curl like my birth mom. I don't know why she reminds me of her, though. I just can't quite put my finger on it. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry. But could you say your name again?" I asked embarrassedly. "Of Course, it's Diamond. So let's continue on." She turned down another winding hallway.

"So here you will see Mr. Halldorson Pre- Ap Algebra, which you have 5th period. Next is Mrs. Mantise's Ap Language for 6th period. Choir is 7th period in Ms. Kelly's room and is located next to the office. Now let us see…" I looked down to the last class of the day. Finally a class I actually enjoy doing other than Choir. Diamond found hr place, "Art II is 8th period. You seem to be in a lot of advanced classes. Smart one aren't we?" she said it teasingly, but I took it seriously. I smiled and nodded when I heard her gasp. "Caren! Stop! You are about to go down the stairs to the gym!" I jerked my head around to see a blind girl nearly fall down the stairs. A soft sign or something sent Sara over to her. Sara guided Caren where she needed to go. My hackles rose up only to fall flat when I realized that Caren is completely human. "Well, Jewel, be seeing you around," Diamond said. I murmured a hasty goodbye.

As the day wore on, I gradually found myself liking this place. On my way to Art II, someone and I collided. "O. ! I am so terribly sorry. Here let me help you." In that very split second, our eyes locked. I felt a connection deep down like I should know this Native American boy in front of me. Instantly, my mind saw the rest of my future in front of me. Right there, I knew that I was in love. He grinned and I blushed rose red as I looked down at my books. "You are the new girl aren't you?" "Yeah, my name is Jewel.' "Nice to meet you, Jewel. My name is Jacob." Ding, Ding, Ding! Oh no! The warning bell. "We'll be seeing you!" And with that last parting Jacob ran up the stairs two at a time and I ducked into my class before the bell rang.


	25. Chapter 25: Star Dazzled

Jacob P.O.V.

I can't stop thinking about her. Jewel is the most breathtaking girl ever. She just has these most amazing eyes and her smile. Her smile could replace the sun, it is that beautiful. It was like gravity had no pull on us to keep our feet on the ground except she now does. I would do anything, be anything just to make her happy. "Dude, stop right there. Everyone in the pack can hear you. Not the mention the new wolves are starting to give me a headache from their howling laughter. It sounds like you just imprinted on this chick." My best friends, Humphrey and Quil was in my room sitting on my bed. I could hear Diamond in the next room so I made sure to keep my voice low. Humphrey was the one who made the comment. 'I didn't imprint on her. We just had a magical moment." "Right," Quil said sarcastically. Sudden realization dawned on me. I did imprint on her. "You guys, I did imprint on her, but I barely know her." I heard Diamond and her friends laugh softly in her room. "Well then, you better get to know this girl, Jake," Diamond called. Agitated, I called back, "Are you eavesdropping?" "No." she retorted hotly. "I'm on my way back from the kitchen getting some marshmallows and colas for Sara, Nadeen, and I. Plus remember my powers, I don't have to eavesdrop. You are very loud." "Oh." The slam of her door was her answer. Quil looked amused and Humphrey acted as if Diamond's and my little spat never happened. "You gotta tell Sam. he is alpha, remember?" I nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I know he's been in a grouchy mood lately." He patted me on the shoulder. "This is going to sound really weird, but there is something off about her scent." Quil quirked up an eyebrow. "What do you mean by her scent?" "I'm not sure really. I mean she stank in a way that burned at first but was later soothed by a twist of human and then there was an even sweeter part of it." "So you mean she's a hybrid of something? What do you think she's mixed with?" Humphrey asked. "I don't know Humphrey. I think Vampire, human, and something."

"You don't think she could be a Cullen, do you?" "No why?" "First off, the Cullens are the only bloodsucking demons around for miles and second, the way you described her, she sounds exactly like a Cullen," Quil explained. "I don't know. All I really am sure of is that I love her no matter what." "We know. Now go tell Sam about you and Jewel. We'll tell Billy where you've gone and that you'll be back shortly." "Thank you both. Who know, maybe when Jewel and I get married I'll have you two as my best men." They rolled their eyes and threw some Doritos at me as I leaped out the window. Now to find Sam. 


	26. Chapter 26: I'm in love with a Stranger

Jewel's P.O.V.

All I could think about was him on the way home. The way he touched me. It was like we were meant to be together. I feel like I'm walking on clouds right now. My body vigorously shaking brought me back to focus. Alice's gold eyes were boring into mine. "Are you ready to go shopping?" Only then did I realize that I was sitting on the couch in the living room just staring out the glass wall.

"Um, yeah, just let me go upstairs and get my purse?" "Your purse is sitting right there next to you on the couch." Alice said. "Ok, well let me get my phone then." She heaved a sigh from her small frame. "It is in your hand, genius. Now what's going on? This is do not like you." "Nothing, Alice, I will explain everything when we get to the mall, ok?" I said throwing my hands up in the air. "Ok," she said looking a little hurt. "Sorry," I murmured as I walked past her.

As soon as we reached the mall, I told Alice. I pulled her into a nearby coffee shop and ordered us two lattes. "I'll tell you, but you must never tell anyone not even inside your head." "Okay, I promise and if I do tell, I'll be at your mercy." "Ok, well here it goes. So today, I met someone at school. I wa walking towards my last class when he bumped into me. As he was helping me up, I felt a spark. So yeah, I really really like him and his name is Jacob." She took a sip of her latte. "He sounds nice and I'm happy that you've found your first crush." I could tell she was hiding something. "Is he one of us?" She whispered, glancing around to make sure no one heard her. "No. He is a werewolf. I got a hint of his scent as he ran to his class." "I knew it." Her response got me so mad, but the look of pure pain she had diffused it. "Why is it so bad for me to like a werewolf when I'm not 100% vampire?"

"It isn't really that." She whispered sadly. "When Esme and Carlisle adopted you, i had a vision. You grew up to be beautiful and strong with 3 sisters and a cute guy to fall in love with. I was so thrilled. Then a few years ago, I got another vision, You fell in love the same cute guy except he is a wolf and you have an asian half-sister who turns into a white wolf. When I found out that Carlisle and Esme were going to have you go to the school on the Reserve because of your tan complexion and the vision I had, I was frightened. I tried to stop you from going there and instead going here. They insisted that you go." Her face crumpled and I knew that she was crying when her body will never produce tears again. I reached over the table and hugged her tight.

Pulling back, "Alice, your visions change over time. You've said so yourself." She looked at me with liquid gold eyes. "Only if the person the vios is about changes their course. You've been on the same path, never showing signs of change." I laid my head on her shoulder and she laid her head on mine. "Alice, we will have to see how things work out alright. I will never leave you, you will never have to worry about that." I felt her nod slightly against me. "Let's go home, Alice." "Yeah, let's go home."


	27. Chapter 27: Problems and Solutions

**You guys must hate me! Please tell me from now on if you see any major mistakes while reading any of my stories. I'm so so so sorry! I've never noticed that mistake before, but hopefully it's fixed now. Happy reading!**

 **~Shadowdapple~**

* * *

Jacob P.O.V.

Today is the day, I actually get the courage to ask Jewel out on a date. Just thinking about it, makes me feel all tingly on the inside. Like, I got butterflies in my stomach and I don't like it. Diamond was walking by my room at that moment with another cup of blood. She has been drinking more of that lately. She glanced my way with a knowing look. "Awe, I know that look, bubba is in wuv!" She sang in a high-pitched singsong voice. "Go away, Diamond" I mumbled with a glance out the window. Darn it, Sam get here and get Diamond out of my fur! She sauntered into my already too small room and sat down on my bed. "Alright, so who's the lucky girl that has your attention?" She said it in such a perky voice. I winced under it. I shot her a warning look to which she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Jake. I want to know." She leaned forward very much like the puppy on the inside of her. I could almost see her wagging her tail. I sighed decidedly. "If you must know, Miss Noisy, I'm planning on asking Jewel Cullen out." Her golden brown eyes with red flecks widened sharply. "You C-CAN'T!" "And why not?" She looked away not wanting to answer.

Diamond's P.O.V.

I ran out of his room and into the woods. "Diamond, Wait! We're not done!" I could hear him talking to me, but I didn't want to listen. I shifted into wolf form and began to run as fast as I can. How could Jake be so stupid! He can't ask her out! Doesn't he know who she really is? Sam, Bryn, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry were all shouting in my head asking me to come home and work this out. I need time to think so I shut them out of my head and kept going. A Cullen! I knew it the second I caught a whiff of her stench! She is most important a vampire. We don't mix. That is how I came along and I am still shunned today. I was accepted by the pack and even my family will still avoid me. Did he imprint on her? My paws slowed for a heartbeat before I angrily shook myself and pounded faster. He couldn't have! I would have seen something or heard something. I did see something a while back, but if I'd had known what it meant then I would have stopped it! My paws slowly slowed down as I neared the Arkansas border. The woods seemed the same as home but the smell was different. If Jake has imprinted on that bloodsucker, then there is nothing I can do. Pack laws state that no wolf can harm another's imprint physically or emotionally. Even if they are family. Stupid wolf laws. I sighed internally as I turned around and started sprinting home. I didn't realize just how far I ran in a short period of time. Dad was going to be frantic and the pack was going bonkers probably trying to figure out why I shut them out. I sent out a mental message to the pack letting them know that I was coming back. I better ask Jacob and find out whether it's true or not.

The pack was waiting for me when I arrived at the house. Dad was out front with them as well. I crouched low almost submissively as Sam walked forward. "Diamond, What the heck were you thinking!" I growled softly in response. I'm sorry, Sam. I just needed time to clear my head and think. I didn't mean to upset anyone. Dad wheeled himself down towards me and raised his head as high as possible to my eye level. "Diamond, Jacob told me that y'all had a fight. He won't tell me what it's about though. Whatever it is, you two need to work it out. I jerked my head in acknowledgement and growled for Jacob to follow me. As I passed by Bryn, and Leah reached out to touch me sympathetically as I walked by. Being the only other female in the pack and their superior, we formed our own little pack. I pushed my wet nose against them affectionately before vanishing into the brush.

"Diamond, you need to Shift so we can talk privately." I snorted in agreement and walked to our favorite hidey hole as little kids. OUr tree house. I shifted in the bushes as Jacob hid his eyes dramatically. I threw on a tank top and shorts as well as my undergarments that I had stashed in the bushes by the tree house. I kept them there for emergencies. When I stepped out, Jacob climbed up the ladder and leaned out the opening to help pull me up. We sat there for a few minutes in total silence just looking anywhere but at each other. Jacob was the first one to break the silence. Pushing the box of sweets and drinks towards me, he started. Diamond, why can't I ask Jewel out? Is there something you saw that ought to know?" She shook her head and took out a juice box and a cookie. "Jake, I did see something, but I didn't see her the way she is now. " Diamond, I need more of an explanation." I sighed and nibbled my cookie before answering him,. "You can't- because she- is- one of them." He looked taken back.

"What does that have to do with anything?" "Jacob, you can't break the treaty. I can't lose a brother.." He looked down at me and pursed his lips. "Diamond, I love her. I want to try to go out with her. If things become too complicated then I will stop." "Jake, did you imprint on her" He sighed and nodded. Without looking at me. My eyes welled up with traitorous tears. I knew this would happen. He met my eyes and wiped a tear off my cheek. "Di, why are you crying?" "I -I-i-. I had a vision. And I thought she was going to be a wolf or a human. Not a vampire. I can't bear the thought of losing you. First Mama, now you-" My voice broke off as the tears started to come. Jake flinched and pulled me close. "You're not going to lose me, Di. I Will always be right here." I sniffled and threw i]him a look that was more of myself. "I still don't fully approve of you dating a bloodsucker, but if you want to give it a try then go ahead." He shook his head and smirked at my indifferent tone. We walked back to the house and Jacob went back to school to go pick up something.

Jacob's P.O.V.

When I pulled up and parked my motorcycle, I locked eyes with a girl I only just met yesterday. She was apparently picking something up from the office too. Gosh, darn, why does she have to be so gorgeous. I can't screw anything up. I have to impress her. She smiled at me. Alright Jacob, you can do this. Be simple. All you have to do is ask her. Before I knew it, I was already across the parking lot and at the office doors. She gazed into my eyes and I couldn't stop staring at her big blue eyes. She blinked as if clearing her thoughts and asked. "May I help you?" Gosh darnit.

Jewel's P.O.V.

When I noticed Jacob's motorcycle, I felt a thrill go through me. I had originally came by the office because i needed to turn in some forms from some teachers. Stop it, Jewel! He is a werewolf. You don't need to break the treaty. But the other voice inside of me pleaded the opposite. He is so cute! I don't care about the treaty as long as I can have him by my side, I will be perfect. He came over to me fairly quickly and I lost myself in his eyes. They were so deep and dark with an intensity that I've never seen before. Shaking my head to clear the fuzzy warm thoughts clouding my brain, I asked him one question. "May I help you?" He took in a small gasp as if someone caught staring.

Jacob's P.O.V.

I swallowed uncomfortably as she waited patiently for my answer. "So, um, Jewel, I know we just met and all, but I have this feeling like we are connected and I can't explain it and I know it is weird and you must be thinking that I am a creep right now-" I'm rambling like a bumbling idiot. Get to the pint, Jacob! "Wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?" She paused as if confused and I slapped myself for talking so fast. "Sorry, Jacob, I couldn't quite catch that." I nodded and repeated my question slower. "Would you like to go out with me sometime? You know to like to get to know eachother better and then when we do maybe be something more?" "I'd like that, Jacob."

I smiled victoriously and she couldn't help but giggle like a little school girl again. "Say Friday about 5:00p.m?" "Sure. Where?" I grew quiet and thought for what seemed like several long minutes. "The bookstore on 7th avenue street. Sound good?" She bobbed her head jerkily. Dr. Knight came out of the office and looked at us both. "What can I do for the both of you?" I turned and looked at him. "I need to pick up my little sister's present that Nadeen and Sara left here after school yesterday." He nodded and went in the office briefly and brought out a figurine of a crystal wolf with sapphire eyes. "Here you go, Jacob." "Thank You, Dr. Knight." Our principal turned to Jewel and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Now you must be the Cullen's' daughter that decided to transfer here. Miss Jewel is it?" She nodded in greeting.

"What may I do for you, my dear?" "I was told to turn these into the office by my teachers after I got parent signatures." Jewel handed the papers off to him. He nodded and said goodbye to us both and disappeared back into the school. "So, I'll see you Friday, then?" I nodded to her in reassurance. Friday. "Friday." She smiled as I took off on my motorcycle before clambering back into her car. Friday, I need to make it to Friday


	28. Chapter 28: A Moment of Peace

Jewel's P.O.V.

Friday went by in a blur. I paid no attention to my friend, Caren, who was talking to me about our big project in Art II. I left school in a daze. Smiling even. Just think, the hottest guy in school just asked me out. Honk! I slammed my brakes as I realized that I almost hit another car pulling off the side road. I waved sorry as they passed by. Driving more carefully, I managed to get to the driveway without any more incidents. No one else seemed to be home except Alice, who was leaning against the doorway as I pulled to a complete stop. She didn't look too terribly mad, nor worried, but a different set of emotions was waging war for dominance across her porcelain face. She seemed to be happy, scared, and frustrated.

When I parked my car and unbuckled, was when she ran up as a vampire on a rampage. I noticed then that she was furious. She almost pulled my car door off! Nose to nose, she growled low in her tiny chest. 'What the H E double hockey stick was that!" I feigned ignorance. "What was what?" Her golden eyes darkened to almost pitch black as she snarled, "You know exactly what I am talking about. You are breaking the Treaty and now because of you-" she broke off and turned away to go into the house. "Wait, Alice! What do you mean?" She turned looking her actual vampire age for once. " If you date him, then the end for us is near. The packs will be coming for us if we break the treaty first. We will have to leave Forks and never come back."

"Als, He hasn't told me that he was a wolf yet. So the treaty isn't broken until after I know and continue doing so. Besides, I'm not a whole vampire." She pinched the bridge of her nose in agitation. "Jewel, you can't date him. I'm sorry. It won't work, you already know he is a wolf. So you are breaking the treaty." "Alice, It will work. I will believe that." She looked torn, but I was already running at my limited vampire speed to the woods on our side of the treaty line. I just needed some time to think about what she said.

Jacob's P.O.V.

I was heading to the mountain to scout out a perfect spot for the picnic tomorrow when I heard it. The sound of someone crying. I walked further up the mountain to see if I could be of any help. As soon as I reached the top, I hid behind a tree. Peeking over, I saw that it was a girl. But not just any girl. My girl. She seemed to be in pain, but I smelled no blood. "Jewel," I breathed as I stepped out of the shadows. She looked up with her big blue eyes and a tear streaked face. Man every time I look at her, there is actual sparkles in her eyes. What bothers me so much was that she was in tears. I do intend to find out what caused my angel to be so sad.

"Hey, are you alright?" She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand before replying. "H-hi Jacob, I didn't know you were here. I thought I was all alone." I gestured to the spot next to her. "May I sit?" She nodded and scooted over to make some room. "So, If you don't mind me asking," I looked over at her. She nodded for me to continue. "What is a beautiful girl, like you doing out here on a mountainside at night all alone?" She swallowed and looked at me. "I need somewhere to clear my head. Family problems. You?" I brushed a small strand of hair back from her forehead. "Here was supposed to be where I took you for our date tomorrow." She blushed, "This is a beautiful place." "Thank you. So family issues huh? You wanna talk about them?" "I'm not sure if it'll help." I gave her a big grin. "I'm a great listener. It comes from having the job of being a big brother." She nodded and leaned her head against my shoulder. My heart fluttered in response and I breathed in her exotic scent. "Jake, we need to talk." He raised a bushy black eyebrow. "Shoot."

"I Know What You Are!" She whispered as she pulled back to stare intensely into my eyes. "Jewel, what are you talking about?" She sighed and pressed her hand against my cheek. "Don't deny it or try to play coy with me. I know, Jake. Your scent gives you away." I rumbled deep in my chest. "Then you know what will happen if my pack ever finds out about us?" She nodded and traced her hand down my chest. "There could be war. I'm a witch/vampire hybrid and you are a wolf. We aren't supposed to mix." Then I defy all laws right there. I kissed my vampire hybrid in the pouring rain.

"Here is the whole truth, Jewel," I said after we pulled apart. "I am a wolf and you can't tell anyone." She nodded and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Well, my wolf, I am a vampire who is also a witch. You also can't tell anyone what I've told you."

Jewel's P.O.V.

He nodded and shook his shaggy hair. I yelped as rainwater sprayed me and I poured water over his head. He laughed and we ran around the clearing laughing like a couple of little school children until I fell asleep in the beautiful clearing with my Jake.

The next morning I woke to a warm bulk of muscle and fur next to my side. Rolling over, I peered up at a russet brown wolf who was fast asleep. My Jake. Then I remembered the time. I spent all night away from home. Esme was probably frantic and who knows what Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Matt are probably doing right now. I jerked up and Jacob perked up his ears warily and looked around the clearing before puffing air into my face. I smiled at the handsome dog of my life before remembering the urgency of my mission. "I'm really sorry, Jake! But I have to go now. Esme and Carlisle are going to kill me! He growled rather protectively in his large chest before lumbering off into the bushes to shift. How I already know what he was going to do, I don't know. He came back wearing his clothes from last night and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. "Jake," "Jewel, they won't touch you."

I turned to look into his brown eyes. "Jake, if I don't go now, then Carlisle will send a swat team of vampires after me. I don't think you want to be here when they find us." He chuckled. "I'm not scared of no bloodsuckers." I glared at him. "Sorry, you're not like them." "They are still my family, Jake." He nodded and kissed me. An eerie howl rose up from the woods and Jake winced. "I have to go," he murmured. We kissed goodbye before separating."See you tonight, same time, same place." He whispered against my forehead. I murmured agreement and turned to run into the woods.


	29. Chapter 29: I'm Back

Jewel's P.O.V.

I tried to sneak into the house without alerting the others. I forgot that they had stupid vampire senses. All of my siblings came swiftly down the stairs before I could even make it up two. Trying to push past Matt, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie, they pushed back. There was no way through. Alice took a step forward. I gave them all a steely glare. I knew exactly what was going to happen. They were going to start asking me all these questions about where I've been and who I was with and why I smell so gosh darn awful. I shuddered when I thought that Alice saw me and Jake in a vision.

"Jewel. Jewel. Jewel!" I snapped back to attention. "Now that we've got your attention," Alice said drily. "What, Alice. What do you want from me?" Her topaz eyes bore into mine. "Don't you what me. Where were you last night? I thought you went to clear your head, not spend a whole night sleeping with a mutt." "So y'all did know," I said silently, forgetting that Edward could read my mind. "Jewel," Rosalie said my name in a no-nonsense tone. "Are you going to tell us why you left in such a hurry last night?" "Nope." "Is there something wrong?" Jasper asked as he was tasting my mood. My heart hammered in my chest as guilt pooled in my heart for having to lie to my family. "Nothing. Nothing at all." All six of them started chiming in at once. "Oh, really. So you're not going to tell us where you've been all night when everyone has been worried sick about you?" "Can you guys just listen to me?" I pleaded. They all turned to look at each other before looking at me. "NO." I was afraid of that. "It's none of y'all's business. I'm almost 18, so you can't keep telling me what I can and cannot do. So please, just let me get upstairs and cleaned up before Carlisle and Esme come home." Rosalie shook her head and I've never seen her eyes so cold before. "It is our business if you put us all in danger by breaking the Treaty and vampire laws." "I'M NOT A WHOLE VAMPIRE! I'M PART WITCH TOO! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU GET?!" I snarled. "You are a part vampire. So you still have to obey the same rules and laws everyone else does, Jewel." A soft voice startled me out of my rampage. I whirled around to see Carlisle and Esme at the bottom of the stairs. "D-d-Dad!"

"Jewel, you and I need to have a talk." I bobbed my head. "First, could I at least go take a shower and change clothes?" He nodded his consent. My siblings parted like the Red Sea. I walked through them and up the stairs feeling their glares boring holes into my head. As I walked through my routine of showering and cleaning up, I could hear them talking about me. "What could she have been doing?" "Do you think, they might be together?" "She's breaking the Treaty!" I threw on a pair of sweats and a shirt after my shower and ran a brush through my curly hair. Running at top speed of Carlisle's study, I paused. How will I tell him that I love Jacob?

"Jewel, Come in. I can hear you lurking outside." I gritted my teeth and walked in the room. "Jewel, sit down." I sat down in the chair across from my father. "Where the heck did you go last night? You had us completely worried." I swallowed uncomfortably as I realized just how worried everyone must have been. "Carlisle, there is something you should know…" I trailed off as he raised a hand silencing me. "I already know." "How?" "Jewel, honey, you may have showered, but you still smell like a wolf. That and I saw you and Jacob." "Why did you watch us?" I crossed my arms in a rebellious teen fashion. "I had to make sure he wasn't going to harm you. When I saw that you were safe, I left. I approve of you two by the way. Just don't let it get too overboard okay?" "And why do you approve already? I mean, everyone seems to want to kill me." He looked at me exasperatedly. "I saw the way he looked at you. With so much love and passion. It's the same way I look at Esme every time I see her." I blushed at the way he described the way Jacob and I love each other. "Promise me that you'll be extra careful with him?" I nodded and promised. "Then you can go." I dipped my head and left his study. "Jewel, sit down." I sat down in the chair across from my father. "Where the heck did you go last night? You had us completely worried." I swallowed uncomfortably as I realized just how worried everyone must have been. "Carlisle, there is something you should know…" I trailed off as he raised a hand silencing me. "I already know." "How?" "Jewel, honey, you may have showered, but you still smell like a wolf. That and I saw you and Jacob." "Why did you watch us?" I crossed my arms in a rebellious teen fashion. "I had to make sure he wasn't going to harm you. When I saw that you were safe, I left. I approve of you two by the way. Just don't let it get too overboard okay? I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt." "How do you know that Jake won't hurt me?" He looked at me affectionately with some exasperation. "He looks at you the same way I look at Esme every time I see her. Now I want you to promise me that you will be careful with him, Okay?" I promised him that and he nodded. "Okay then, you may go." Nodding, I turned and left his study to go get ready for my date.


	30. Chapter 30: First Date and Sibling Love

Jacob's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I get to take the love of my life out tonight! "Jake!" I jerked my head over to look at my sister. She was standing in my doorway. "Here, you can use this tonight." She tossed a bottle in the air and I snatched it. It was a bottle of champagne. "Di, where did you get this?" She shuffled her feet and mumbled, "Nadeen and Sara gave it to me." I groaned inwardly. She walked back to her room where I could hear her play her music. She may not be totally ready to accept me and Jewel, but at least this is a start.

Matt's P.O.V.

Jewel seems to be awfully happy about something today. I remember what happened this morning, though. When she came home dirty and covered in wolf stench. If she is going out with a mutt, then I'm going to stop her. There is no way I'm letting my precious baby sister date that disgusting, big, BAD, ugly wolf.

Diamond's P.O.V.

I crouched in the corner of my room. Staring forlornly outside. I gave him a peace offering, I hoped that might help. I still don't like Jewel. But, Jake imprinted on her, so I can't do anything about it. I could hear him getting ready. He couldn't seem to make up his mind about what to wear. I mean he is going on a picnic! Wear some jeans and a nice shirt. He sighed and I saw Sam in wolf form appear at the edge of the woods. Coming, Sam! I jumped out my window and jogged over to him. During that time, he shifted into human form and came over. "Diamond, there have been traces of the Cullens on our mountain border. I want you to patrol there tonight." "Yes, Sam" He nodded and bounded back into the woods. Looks like I'll get to see my brother and Jewel some tonight.

Jewel's P.O.V.

Rosalie and Alice didn't want to help me get ready. Esme just looked at me with a tearful gaze. The boys are even quiet. I finished the last touches of my makeup and glanced around my room one more time to make sure I had everything I needed. Then I leaped out my window and fell silently to the forest floor. So far, I have made it without any problems. As I was walking to the bookstore, I had another vision. There was blood and though I couldn't see the person's face on the ground, my heart felt like it was torn. Sometime tonight, there will be bloodletting.

Matt's P.O.V.

Man, Jewel seems to be awfully quiet tonight. I looked up from the book about wolves I was reading. It's only 7:30 p.m. too. Maybe I should go check on her. After all, we always talk when something is bothering the other. She also reminds me of her mother, Kai. I miss that blushing little human. I stood up and breezed across my room and into the hall. Her door was closed. I gently knocked before walking in. "Jewel?" I walked in to find her room empty but her window open. Where could she have gone?

I jumped out of her window and followed her scent. It leads to the bookstore on 7th avenue street where she met up with someone and then the trail went back to our territory to the mountains. There the scent crossed the treaty line. I growled low in my chest as I realized just who she was seeing. That mutt. They were sucking face together on a blanket. "JEWEL!" I roared as I leaped from the bushes and charged into the clearing. I aimed to take down the dog and save my sister from breaking any more treaty peace laws. Then a feral snarl burst forth from the other side of the clearing and a white shape shot from the bushes. It was a magnificent white wolf with icy blue eyes. She growled as we circled each other. Jewel and the dog called for us to stop. "Matt, Please!" "Diamond!" The wolf lunged and sunk her fangs deep into my leg. A burning sensation started and I snarled before slamming my fist into her side. She yelped before lunging back into the battle. I could dimly hear jewel's pleas. "Jacob make her stop! That is my brother!" I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Jacob look rather sad as he told her, "And your brother is attacking my little sister." The wolf lunged and bit again, this time in my throat. We fought like this for awhile. I could hear others joining Jewel and her dog. "Matt!" It was my mother's voice. "Esme, back away, her bites are venomous." I gasped as Diamond bared her blood spattered fangs for another snap. "Diamond! You need to stop!" This was from Sam her alpha. She whimpered slightly. I kicked her hard in the ribs, hearing the satisfying crunch as she flew several yards away. Turning to run back to my family, she turned and jumped. I've never seen a wolf move so fast. Carlisle and Sam were whispering in each other's ears quickly. I was into much pain and a little busy to pay much attention. Diamond latched her fangs into the back of my neck and I could feel her venom pouring into my frozen veins. The last thing I saw, was my family's horrified faces as I fell to the ground. I barely heard a sweet voice like bells murmur in pain, "I'm so sorry!" before blacking out.

Diamond's P.O.V.

I ran the perimeter just like Sam told me too. It was taking me to the mountains where sure enough I smelled Jacob, his bloodsucker, and another vampire. I crouched in the bushes. I wanted to watch for the intruder or to see if he/she was passing through. My brother looked so happy with Jewel. I almost started feeling happy, when a blur shot from the side of the clearing. "JEWEL!" It lunged for my brother. I lost my control. I'm not supposed to attack anyone because I am venomous. My vampire genes gave me venom. And the venom is more potent in my wolf form than in human.

I let loose a feral snarl and jumped over their heads. No one is going to attack my brother. And I mean NO ONE. The attacker paused. It was a Cullen. Matt, I think his name was. He looked rather astonished to see me and awestruck. I growled again and his eyes gleamed for blood. We circled for what seemed like forever. "Matt, please!" I heard Jewel call. "Diamond!" Diamond, is there a problem? I heard Sam's call in my head. I snarled him a response and sent him an image of who our little intruder was. He roared in my head. I snapped myself forward like a viper and sank my sharp fangs into his leg. He howled with pain and slammed his fist into my side. I felt a rib or two break and I yelped in pain. Shaking my head to clear it, I jumped back into the fray. "Jacob, Make her stop! She is attacking my brother!" I whirled my head and fixed her with my eyes before pouncing on her brother again. Jake answered her with remorse. "And your brother is attacking my little sister." I jumped into the air and pounded Matt into the ground. There I lunged forward and sank my fangs into his throat. I dimly heard Jewel scream. Matt kicked me off and I howled before darting back in. I sensed him weakening.

I didn't want him to suffer. I felt a connection with him, the moment I first sank my fangs into him. We circled some more and shared a few kicks and snaps. Others arrived. The rest of the Cullens and my pack. "Matt!" I heard the little female with the heart shaped face vampire call. Matt glanced her way and gasped out, "Mother, stay away! Her bites are venomous!" I bared my bloody fangs and started to go in for the kill. I need to put him out of his misery. "Diamond, You need to stop!" I heard Sam order. I whimpered and it gave Matt just enough time to kick me in the ribs. I felt them all crush under the blow as I flew across the clearing. Dazed, I watched as he tried to run back to his family. Heaving myself up, I moved with my vampire speed and jumped for his throat. Now was the time to end this. I watched Carlisle and Sam talk about my heritage as I was in mid-air. Then my teeth met his neck. He buckled under my weight and I tore into him.

Once he fell, Jacob, grabbed me and pulled me off. "Diamond! What have you done!" I shifted into human form and crouched there naked in front of everyone. Sam was giving me a sad look. "Sam, I had a vision while I was fighting. He is my soulmate. I just killed my soulmate." Sam came forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What done is done. I'm sorry, Diamond." I nodded as tears slid down my blood stained cheeks. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were crowding around Matt as Bryn and Leah came to me holding some clothes. The others had some decency to look away so I could get dressed. After I was clothed, I walked forward. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward stepped threateningly forward. "Guys, let her through. She had a vision about him." I nodded my thanks at Jewel who only smiled sadly at me through tears. Kneeling down next to the other vampires, I leaned in and brushed some of his hair out of his face. "I'm so sorry," I murmured. Jacob pulled me into a hug as I fell apart.


	31. Chapter 31: Getting a Sister

Jewel's P.O.V.

The way home was painful. Matt was almost dead. Diamond nearly killed him. Carlisle didn't want to punish her. How could he? Esme said that if she is his soulmate, then she punished herself quite enough. I can't help but think about what Alice once told me about a vision she had. The one where I would have an Asian half sister that turns into a white wolf. The only asian girl who turns into a white wolf around here is Diamond and she is Jake's little sister. "Jewel, Diamond is here." I growled under my breath. Eversince the fight, Carlisle has been dragging her here. He wants to figure out how she is half vampire- half werewolf and who her biological parents were. I looked up to see Edward's face staring at me. His eyes were hollow. I felt a stab of pain. Here I was wallowing in my self pity when he was watching his actual twin brother suffer in front of him. "I think you might want to hear what she has to say. Carlisle managed to get her to talk about her past before Billy and Jacob." I snorted. "I don't want to hear anything that mutt has to say." He sighed and sat down next to me. "How would you feel if one of us attacked Jacob like she did Matt, and she hated your guts and wouldn't let you come over and talk?" I felt automatically guilty. "I think you need to give her a chance. She has had to go through a lot. It's not like she has had a comfortable life like you did. At the reserv., people watch her as if she could snap at any moment. They have ever since she was adopted." I nodded to show Edward that I would go and hear Diamond out. I followed him down the stairs and into the living room. She had her back facing the door and Sam along with Quil and Embry were with her. Jacob was standing not too far behind. I waved at Jacob and he smiled briefly. Sam shot him a dark look and Diamond fidgeted between her guards. "I still don't see why she has to have two bodyguards! She was protecting me!" Jacob exclaimed. "Jake, she attacked and violated a law we had your father agree to when adopting her. She has to be watched around vampires and others now that she has a taste for blood." Diamond flinched at his cold tone and flicked her strange eyes at each person's face in the room until they landed on mine. Jacob pressed against her comfortingly. Carlisle came down from Matt's room looking weary eyed and Esme looked at him hopefully. "No, Love, he is still under." Dad walked over to Diamond and grabbed one of her hands. She flinched and tried to pull away. "Now, Diamond, Everyone is here. I want you to tell them what you told me." She shuddered and looked out the window. Carlisle guided her to the couch where she sat on the edge and Esme sat next to her with Jasper on the other side. Her bodyguards took positions behind her and Jacob came to sit next to me. Everyone else just sat somewhere or stood. Carlisle came and kneeled before Diamond.

"My mother had twins. My sister was fathered by a vampire and I was fathered by a werewolf. We didn't know the difference. My sister was named Bellae. My mother was a vampire who was able to conceive. She had a locket on her neck that had a little girl's picture in it. Whenever we would ask about it, she would just say that it was someone from her human past. We learned not to ask. We grew up drinking human and animal blood. Whenever our mother couldn't find an animal and Feng wasn't around to hunt us down some, Zack would take us to a few humans and we would drink. Mama didn't want us to drink human too often. So we mainly had animal blood. I had problems controlling my shift. My father tried to help me, but he wasn't around much of hte time. Neither was Bellae's father. They visited often. Bellae and I soon developed our powers. She control the elements and had a knack for sensing things that most vampires probably wouldn't. She could tell whether you are lying and she could sense your mood. I was able to see visions of the future and despite the fact my sister and I always knew where the other was, I can also read minds, and shapeshift into a wolf. The shapeshifting part always got me into trouble. It broke the last straw on our 2nd birthday. I was in control for the most part of it until I felt the urge and I shifted. Bellae, tried to help me stay in control and it didn't work like we wanted to. We were forced apart. She went to live with a family of humans somewhere in Utah and I came to live here. We each grabbed a toy to remind the other of each other and we also were given a picture."

Jacob handed her a worn out doll and a small picture which she handed me. I looked down and saw a cute fuzzy white wolf pup with blue eyes curled around a small pale vampire child with long blonde locks and gold-blue eyes. "We tried to escape at the house, where Bellae was meant to live, but it failed. I was thrust back into the car and Bellae was left in the dust. I howled so loud as we left that I'm sure Bellae heard my broken goodbye. When we came to Billy's house, I was depressed. I didn't care about anything. My twin was gone. Mama and Daddy pulled me out of the car and sat me down on the ground. I never once shifted back into human form my attempted escape. Mama kissed my head and Daddy looked me firmly in the eye and told me to stay. That this was my home. They drove off without another glance back. I wasn't exactly welcomed into the pack and tribe either. They reluctantly accepted me after Billy proposed to follow any laws to ensure the tribe's safety and Jacob, Quil, Embry, Bryn, and Seht formed a barrier between me and the angry adults. They wanted me here. As i grew up, We learned that I was venomous. I accidently bit another wolf when we were play fighting. He died. So I was to follow the law that states that I will no longer attack so that I wouldn't let my bloodsucker nature take over. Everyone treated me as an outsider except for the Pack. I was one of them. Jacob's little sister. They didn't care that I was part vampire and my eyes show when I drink human and animal blood. They accepted the wolf on the inside. And I had to screw it all up. I am no longer trusted. I am an enemy. A bloodsucker. I'm asking for your understanding on what it must feel like to be an outcast and for your forgiveness for hurting Matt." I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was crying and no one was going to help her. Her pack was shunning her and Jacob, even though he wanted to go to her, had to follow orders. "Diamond," She flinched as I reached over and brushed back a few strands of hair from her face. "Who is your mother?" She met my eyes with recognition. "Kai." Sam tensed beside Carlisle and Carlisle looked between the two of us.

"Now you two know. Jewel, your mother was Kai, who is also Diamond and her twin's mother, and your father was my friend, Cato. Your parents abandoned both of you. Jewel, your mother had Diamond and Bellae when you were four. Diamond, Jewel grew up knowing almost nothing about her birth mom except a few pictures which we claimed as friends. Now that you two know that you are half-sisters, what are you going to do?" Diamond looked terrified and I didn't know what to think. My sister has a twin and she has had a rotten life. Should I forgive her and let her in my life? Or destroy her for injuring my adopted brother? "Diamond, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I know that I shouldn't have because you risked everything in order to protect Jacob from Matt. I probably would've done the same if our positions were reversed. I want to get to know you as my sister." She looked up at me and held my gaze. Her golden-reddish brown eyes bore into mine. I could see that she wanted to believe me. "I promise you, Diamond." Diamond shuddered and we both fell into each other crying. "I-i-I thought I was all alone after B-b-b-b-Bellae!" She whimpered. "I-I can't believe I have an actual blood sister!" I wailed into her shoulder.

After we were done crying, I glared at the other wolves in the room. "Leave my sister alone!" I snarled "She is mine and I will kick your sorry butts if I have too!" She wiped her cheeks and a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Jewel, I think i might know a way to save Matt." I looked over at her and quirked up an eyebrow. She hesitated. "I think I could draw out the venom in human form. But only if you agree." I nodded without thinking it through. Edward looked at her as if she was his savior and Esme leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Let's do it, Di" She nodded with a determined look and glanced over at Sam. "Sam, as alpha of our pack, I'm asking you if it is still alright if I can stay at Billy's?" Sam flared his nostrils and a power filled the room. "Diamond, adopted daughter of Billy, you have my permission to stay at Billy's house where you still live as member of our pack and tribe and you have permission to cross over the Boundary to stay here with the Cullens to learn more about your vampire heritage." I watched the formalities with a new perspective. She must be the only wolf who has to do this. Jacob walked over and stood behind Diamond. "Sam, I'm going to be visited Jewel over here sometimes. Kay?" Sam twitched his eye and nodded his consent. I grabbed my little sister's hand and Jacob kissed her head affectionately. "I'll see you later, Di." When Sam left with his passe, Jacob left too. "Diamond, let's go see Matt. I want to share the good news." Her eyes lit up and I saw a new side of this girl who was once my enemy.


	32. Chapter 32: I'm Sorry

Diamond's P.O.V.

Jewel and I have gotten closer since we had our heritage revealed. Ever since that day I'm able to see moe and more of my mom in her. The shape of her face and the type of hair reminds me exactly of her. She says that my hair type and body shape reminds her of mom. We aren't really sure of what to actually call Kai. Alice and Rosalie always tell us to just call her mom. Alice has warmed up to me quickly, Rosalie on the other hand, I'll just say it's a working process. Jasper and Emmett see me as their little sister and Edward is standoffish right now. I go to Matt's room all the time now when I'm not spending time with Jewel. Esme is there when I go and talk to him. We don't talk to each other much. She seemed to forgive me for hurting Matt, but I don't know. I guess I'm not as accepted as Jewel tries to make me feel.

Right now, I have a moment to myself. With Matt of course. He looks so peaceful. My heart beats rapidly in my chest whenever I see him. Jewel has explained to me that since he is my soulmate, I am going to feel more in tune with him and my love will be very powerful. She is right. As I leaned over to bite into him, I felt pain in my soul at the thought of hurting my mate. I nuzzled his throat and whispered in his ear, "I love you," then I bit him. Edward rushed into the room at Matt's groan. I raised a hand warningly as I drank the venom from his bloodstream.

Edward came and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Diamond." It seemed like it was forever since he walked in. "He has no traces of venom left, you can stop." I withdrew from his neck and kissed him on the lips softly. Edward looked at me appraisingly. "Thank you, Diamond. I know that we haven't talked much, but you saved my brother. Thank you." I nodded and he left to go tell Carlisle that the venom has been extracted.

As I was drawing away, a strong hand gripped my arm. Turning back, I looked into gold eyes. "Hey," I whispered. He stared at me as if he was seeing for the first time. He opened his mouth and whispered something, but it was drowned out by his family coming in to see him.

* * *

 **So what do you think Matt was trying to say?**


	33. Chapter 33: I Love You

**Hey you guys, I would really appreciate it, if you would read and review my stories! You have no idea how much your ideas could really help me on a day when I'm sitting at my computer staring at the screen with no ideas. So please review! Now on a happier note. I don't know what y'all were thinking Matt was going to tell Diamond, but here is what he was going to say. I am a big DiamondxMatt shipper and JewelxJacob shipper. If you aren't then that's okay. I want to know who you guys ship in my story. And who should I ship Bellae with? Yes, Diamond's twin is coming soon. It'll probably be the next update. I am swamped with homework and AP exams are coming up in the next couple months as well as the ACT all juniors have to take at my school. So you can see, I am pretty busy, where I am at. So if I can get a lot of reviews and reads on this, then I'll update the next chapter quickly. Now I'll shut up and let you get to reading. ;)**

 **~Shadowdapple~**

* * *

Matt's P.O.V.

"I love you," I whispered. I knew that as much as I knew myself. I loved this hybrid before me. She was the angel in my dreams. Calling me back, begging me to come home. I was drowning in her beautiful golden brown eyes with red flecks. Then my family was pushing her out of the way. Her sleeve ripped in my hand and I was left holding some fabric. "Matt!" They all called. My head was still fuzzy from the effects of venom, but I was definitely strong. Carlisle stepped forward and asked me how I was feeling. I looked for Diamond. My love. "I want her." I mouthed. Esme caught on and her eyes lit up with pride.

Alice was staring at me from Jasper's arms and Rosalie was perched on the edge of the bed. Emmett punched my shoulder and Edward tousled my hair. "Where's Jewel?" I asked. Edward looked surprised. "She went to keep Diamond company. She wanted us to tell you that she loves you and she's happy that you're awake." I shook my head. "Bring her and Diamond to me." Alice skipped out of the room and back with the two girls trailing behind her. Jewel leaned over and hugged me and Diamond hung back by the door.

I only had eyes for her. She seemed to radiate a beauty that no other being on earth has ever possessed. Jewel noticed where my eyes were drawn and beckoned Diamond near. She walked forward and everyone drew back. "Edward, help me sit up, please?" My twin helped set me up and I drew Diamond closer. "I love you," I said it firmly. She looked away and I drew her chin up so her eyes could meet mine. "My soulmate. My heart. My everything." Jewel giggled and said that she was going to tell Jacob. I looked at her and said, "Go ahead." The others left to give us some time alone. More like, Carlisle and Esme shooing everyone out to give some time alone. "Diamond, I don't know how you did it, but you've kept me alive for this long and you healed me." "Matt-" I stopped her by kissing her. First gently, then she started to kiss back. We began to kiss more passionately.


	34. Chapter 34: Twinkle Little Diamond

I remember the lullaby I sang every night since my 8th birthday. I wonder what she is up to now? Is Diamond safe? Is she even still alive? I shudder at the possibility. She couldn't be dead, I would have felt it. I look softly around my packed up room before slipping out the door. Lissa was home with me. So was the rest of the family. They were all crowding in Christian's room. "Hey, are you really leaving?" My 16 year old sister was on the verge of tears as she confronted me. "I hate leaving you, Liss, but I can't endanger anyone else. I have to go find others like me." She shook her head. "You're not like them. Don't fly all the way to Italy just to be with others of your kind." I gently grasped her hand. "Lissa, you and I both know, that I'm not venomous, but the damage I inflicted could kill Christian. I have to go. It's the only way to protect the ones I love." I kissed her cheek and she returned the gesture. "Tell Mamulya and Da that I'm sorry and that it has to be this way." She nodded, the tears she was trying to hold back, falling freely down her pink cheeks.  
We walked to the door together and she handed me my bag. "Keep in touch, please? And here is a picture of us for you to keep with you." I nodded and accepted the picture. "I want you to promise me that you will take care," I whispered. She nodded. "Why can't you stay? I'll hide you." I smiled gently at my older sister's pleas. In some ways I was older than my 14 years. "I also have to find my sister. My real sister. The one that was ripped away from me when I came here. I have to know how she is. I just want some closure." She nodded. "I hope you find your sister." I nodded and hugged her before walking away from that tiny little house. The night was dark, but I wasn't afraid. I have a mission to take. The Volturi is the powerful rulers of the vampire world. A world I need to know more about. I need their help to show me who I really am and their help to find my sister. I smiled softly at the thought of reuniting with my sister. Then I turned to the West and ran to the nearest airport.  
I gravely injured my brother. The baby of the family. I didn't mean to. I was so thirsty and my parents came home from school with him. Lissa told me to run out the back door to drink, but they came in with him. He was such a cute little boy. His hair was as black as the night sky and his eyes such a rich brown. I was called Bel Bel by him. That was what he was saying when I bit him. He was only 2. But I was so thirsty that I couldn't stop. I could hear Mamulya and Da shouting for me to stop. Lissa was grabbing me to pull me away. I didn't drain him, But his brown eyes held no fear in them. As I drew away, Da slapped me and gathered Christian up. Mamulya was telling me to go to my room and stay there until further notice.  
Lissa walked with me. She was barricading my window and before she left, she whispered gently, "Bella chto by ni sluchilos', ty ne monstr. Ty moya sestra." Then she closed the door. Right then I decided to lave. I can't live here anymore. So I started to pack the essentials in my room. Vasilissa heard me pulling stuff down out of the closet and snuck in. Da told her to stay away from me. I sniffed the air to detect a lie, but there wasn't one. "Ne pytaytes' ostanovit' menya, Vasyu. Seychas ya dolzhen idti. Vy mozhete pomoch', ili vyyti iz moyego puti." She nodded and whispered back as she grabbed some clothes and started to hurriedly fold them and placed them in a suitcase. "YA ne planiroval na ney. Zdes' ya budu skladyvat', ty prinesesh' mne odezhdu. Togda ya poydu prinesu vam yedu i vodu, chtoby vzyat' v sumke. Eto budet u dveri kukhni." I nodded gratefully and turned to place the worn out stuffed gray bunny that Diamond gave me years ago in a duffel bag. Vasilissa kept folding and I stuffed deodorant, toothpaste, toothbrushes, a hair brush, some ponytails, a few shoes-I got a deep duffel bag for my 10th birthday from Babushka- and my favorite toys growing up here. Grabbing a picture of me and Vasilissa, I told her, "ya khochu, chtoby ty, Lissa vzyat' etu kartinu nas. Eto budet dlya vas pomnit' menya. YA lyublyu tebya." She nodded and tucked the picture securely in her pocket. Touching my face gently, she left to get some things together for me to leave. I sighed before placing the framed photo of Diamond and me before we were separated on top of everything in the duffel bag. I must leave now. Lissa knocked our secret knock on the door quietly and slipped in. "Wǒ yǒu nǐ de bāo zhǔnbèi hǎole. Wǒ huì děngdài zhìshǎo sānshí fēnzhōng hòu líkāi. Wǒ huì gàosu Mamulya hé Da nǐ shuìjiào. Zhè yīnggāi gěi nǐ zúgòu de shíjiān líkāi.Wǒ yě nále wǒmen zài fángzi lǐ de suǒyǒu qián. Wǒ yào nǐ ná. Tā huì bāngzhù nǐ zài nǐ de lǚchéng."  
We were made to learn chinese in school and thanks to Lissa, I know enough chinese to possibly talk to my sister if I can ever find her. She has my things ready, some money which amounts to over $8,000, and wants me to wait 30 minutes so she can make a lie to our parents believable. "Xièxiè mèimei." She nodded and as she was slipping out the door, she murmured, "Wǒ huì zuò rènhé shìqíng, bǎochí wǒ wéiyī de mèimei ānquán. Jíshǐ tā yìwèizhe bèihòu māmā hé bàba de huílái. Wǒ huì zuò shānghài, rúguǒ tā yìwèizhe nǐ shì ānquán de." I've never seen her look so serious.


	35. Chapter 35: The Volturi

Hey so I'm gonna try to write some of the Voltuir. I hope I can get them down accurately. Let me know if I screw it up. Spring Break has officially started for me as of Thursday Morning! I went to school long enough to get my classes for next year down and then I came home. Now I am working on this story and some others. I hope you enjoy reading! Before I go...*smacks myself for continuing talking* I been thinking about making another story. I will continue this one, don't worry. But I am also a big fan of Warrior Cats by Erin Hunter. So I was thinking about making a fanfic based off of her books. I've been thinking about making one, but I need ideas. I don't want to copy other story plot lines. And also if you want to add an OC to it, then I'll leave an application for it. All the clans will be the same as they are in the book. I will let you know when I have enough OCs. If I can't get your OC in the right spot you want it in I'll try to work it in somewhere else. Thanks!

Name:

Appearance:

eye color:(blue, etc. nothing extremely weird)

Personality:

Gender:(male or female only)

Rank:(warrior, queen,etc)

Mate/Kits/Apprentice:

Kin:(mother, father,etc)

littermates:

disability:(Optional)

any thing special:(optional)

~Shadowdapple~

Bellae's P.O.V.

Italy is a beautiful place. I followed the cloaked guard into Volterra and into the throne room, perhaps? It was there that I felt it. Immense power. Ancient and dark. "Aro, this girl here has asked to speak with you." A vampire with black hair and the reddest eyes I have ever seen before glanced at me. On his left was a pale vampire with black hair and a distant expression. On his right, another pale vampire with blonde hair and a sneer. "Thank you, Alec." The guard, Alec nodded and walked to stand beside a girl vampire around my age. She had strawberry blond hair and bright red eyes. I'd like to think me and her could be friends. Her twin brother, Alec, I would rather not. He seems to calculate my every move and expression.

"Aro, we should have nothing to do with her." The black haired vampire next to Aro whispered. "Patience, Marcus. I would like to see what she has to say." He stood up and walked to me. I blinked startled and stepped back. "Jane." Jane looked at me and I could only feel a small prick of pain from her. Aro looked interested. "Jane." She looked at him and stopped. "Now now, child. Why don't we start off with telling me your name and where you came from." "Aro. She needs to tell us who created her. I don't know that vampire. Who ever created her needs to be punished." Aro sighed annoyed. "Caius, she isn't an immortal child. Can't you feel the surging power from her. She could be an asset. I can find out who created her myself." He looked back at me. "Speak, girl." I swallowed and Alec winked at me encouragingly. "My name is Bellae. And i have come for your help. If you would please hear me out?" Aro smiled kindly. "Bellae. What a pretty name. Italian. Give me your hand and I will see who you are and why you have come."

I frantically looked for Alec and he smiled before Jane glared at him. I gave him my hand and he closed his hands around mine as well as his eyes. I could feel him sorting through every memory. From the time I was a baby, to when Diamond and I were separated, to now. After a few heart pounding moments he brought his red eyes to meet my blue-gold ones. "Interesting. You are a vampire who can survive on human food as well and has a twin who turns into a wolf. You also lived with humans for most of your life and now you want to know more about your vampire blood and find your twin." He looked proud with himself for being able to read all of that.

"What's more, you have an immense power. You can feel where your sister is, you can detect lies, you can control emotions, and the elements. My dear you have so much potential." He turned to his brothers, I guess, and they spoke together privately. Alec shot me a sympathetic glance and Jane gave me a cold smile. I think I like the other twin now. Marcus looked at me and beckoned me forward. I stepped slowly up the the stairs. "Bellae, if we help you learn about the vampire ways and help you find your sister, you must stay with us until it is completed." I nodded my head. Caius looked at me without his sneer. "Jane and Alec will keep you company until we need to talk with you and they will be the ones to help you with whatever it is you need to help with." I dipped my head gratefully to him. "Thank you, Aro." Aro clapped his hands together and smiled. "Bellae, I want you to be happy here." I thought I detected a lie, but I was too happy to be able to find out who I really am and where my sister is. "Bellae, come with us." I turned to find Alec with his hand on my shoulder. Standing a couple of inches above me and his sister barely brushed my breasts, I followed the deadly twosome out of the room and into who knows where. As I shut the doors behind me, I felt a small click in my heart. Diamond. I don't know exactly where she is, but I know I still have that connection.

Diamond's P.O.V.

I was sitting in Matt's lap laughing at Alice's story of Jewel as a baby when I froze. My eyes fixed vacantly at Alice's face. I could feel Matt's arms tighten against me and Jewel's panicky, "What's wrong with her?" A strangled noise escaped from my lips and Matt tightened his arms further around my waist and placed a reassuring kiss on my neck. In a Dark chamber the Volturi lay. A pretty blond vampire was being led to them. I felt an attachment to her. My sister. Her eyes flashed blue-gold throughout the entire time. Then as Alec and Jane were leading her away, I saw Aro, Marcus, and Caius share a dark look.

"Diamond. What do you see?" Alice's calm voice and her gentle hand on my clenched fists was what I came to. I looked frighteningly around at everyone's faces. Rosalie and Emmett stood calmly, too calmly, at the west wall. Jewel looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Esme had concern written all over her face and Carlisle, just at her shoulder, was watching mine carefully. Jasper came behind Alice and stood protectively behind her. He could feel the danger right now. "Jasper, She saw something." He squeezed Alice's shoulder. "I know." I glanced back at Edward's face and his had a dangerous look about it and I didn't need to look at Matt's to know the love and concern he had for me.

Alice gently touched my cheek bringing my eyes to her face. She had a calm and understanding look. "You saw someone's future didn't you?" I nodded numbly. "Do you know who it is?" I swallowed. "My sister. She was in Volterra with the Volturi and I don't know what Aro is planning, but it can't be good. Not form the looks he shared with his cronies. Matt pulled me tighter against him and Alice nodded with infinite wisdom etched into her features. Carlisle looked around at everyone. "We need to prepare. This is the first time it seems that Diamond has seen her sister in years. If so then that means, Bellae may be coming to find her. And if Aro wants to use Bellae, then we need to prepare for Aro." I looked scared and he walked over and kissed my head. "Whatever happens, I will do everything in my power to keep your sister safe." All of the others nodded their agreement. I couldn't say a word but bursted in tears. They seemed to know how grateful I was. Alice touched my back soothingly before leaving with Jasper. Gradually everyone else left the room too, so it was just Matt and me. He didn't say anything, but then again he didn't need too. I knew exactly what he was trying to say.


	36. Filler chapter

**This is the filler until life slows down some**

o where o where

has my little vampire gone

o where o where can she be

she has brown eyes and long hair

o where o where can she be


End file.
